Recently, electronic devices such as PDAs, mobile communication terminals, or navigation systems for vehicles share a large part of an electronic market. Recently, these electronic devices have an object to secure thin and lightweight characteristics and long-term durability. Electronic devices including a touch screen or a touch panel switch at an input operation part include a transparent conductive film having a conductive metal oxide layer on one surface of a transparent film such as a polyethylene terephthalate film, and have a structure in which the transparent conductive film is laminated on a conductive glass, a reinforcing material or a decoration film, and the like via an adhesive, and the like. Since an adhesive and the like used in these electronic devices function as a medium of each layer, it is important to secure reliability which does not generate bubbles and a white turbidity phenomenon, have excellent optical characteristics, and secure long-term durability.